


Miss You

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: You weren't acting out because you missed him





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Request sent from my tumblr (ivymarquis); *rubs my smut loving hands together* I'm gonna need a 76, a bratty, playful female reader and one gaping hole leaking as much cum as possible, please and thank you.

You found out rather quickly that the impassive, stoic Soldier: 76 did in fact have a limit. You couldn’t help poking the bear on a good day and making cracks about the age difference between the two of you was an easy target.

It was the comment about his stamina that got you bent over his knee, squirming and whining as he spanked your ass until heat was _radiating_ off of it.

“It’s always the brats with the loudest mouths that want to be put in their place the most,” he grinned, the hand that had been used to get you back in line teasing the fabric between your legs. Your underwear already had a visible damp spot on it from when he’d spanked you. Squirming more, the only thing you accomplished was his other hand pressing more firmly on your back to hold you still in his lap.

Well, that wasn’t quite true. You’d accomplished one more thing; your wriggling and pretty noises had his erection straining in his pants and pressing hard against the soft skin of your belly.

You hated to give him the satisfaction, but he was right. Despite the fact that you _wanted_ someone else to play the “dominant role” in the bedroom, you couldn’t bring yourself to just roll over and play nice for anyone who applied for the position and asked nicely. No, you needed to know that your submission was something that they deserved- would take from you, if need be.

It’d been a bit of a struggle, finding doms who didn’t enjoy how you’d buck against them, testing them again and again to make sure they were still worth it. So yes, you were loud and while you stayed inside the limits (no deliberate blows below the belt) by God did you test them.

And occasionally Jack’s patience, as you had this morning. By and large however, he was happy to remind you of your place- and the fact that it was underneath him.

When you were being honest with yourself, you loved every second of it- when you weren’t being honest, he was being mean and ruining your fun.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

If someone asked 76 his opinion on your attitude (not that you cared), he’d probably claim you were acting out (you weren’t) since he’d been gone for two weeks and had missed him (you didn’t).

He’d be full of shit.

Sorta.

Still, your precarious was mood was mollified as you got what you wanted, that line in the sand he _dared_ you to cross. Knowing better than to outright defy a direct order, you moved to do as you were told. Mostly.

Perhaps you were taking your sweet time, not as quick as you should have been, but the next thing you knew his hands where on one shoulder and the opposite hip, positioning you how he wanted you before leaning his weight against your shoulder as the hand on your hip caught your sore ass again.

Shoulders pressed against the mattress, you jumped with a pitiful yelp. “When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed with some enthusiasm.”

You just about melted into the mattress, cooing out a “Yes, Sir,” to show him you were willing to behave yourself now.

Preening as he praised you, “Good girl,” a shiver ran through your body as he slid your dress up your body, gravity having the material pool around your bust before sliding your panties over your hips and letting them tangle around your knees as he settled between your legs.

Pressing your hips back, he was just as quick to punish your impatience as he was to praise you for good behavior. Another smack to your ass, the heated flesh protesting at the impact. “Behave,” the clipped warning was no bluff and you groaned in protest but did as told.

Your protest died off as he got to work, one fist taking a handful of hair and pressing lightly at your neck to hold you down as the other explored between your legs. He was content to tease you, dipping a finger in to test how wet you were before trailing his hand down your thigh. Drawing shivers from you that had nothing to do with the cold, you fought every urge in your body to shove your hips back against him again. He wasn’t going to put up with your impatience tonight and you knew better than to run your mouth and talk him out of letting you come as punishment (and Christ would he absolutely do it- tease you for hours with no relief before fucking your mouth and telling you to clean yourself up after he spilled down your throat).

You’d missed him, the press of his weight against you and the way he’d groan behind you. Your ass was on fire, protesting as the thick head on his cock slipped between your folds. He grabbed your hips, tugging at you until his hips were flush against your tender rear. Withdrawing slowly only to sink all the back in, the steady pace felt _divine_ as he filled you over and over again. Mewling quietly underneath him, your hands grabbed at the bed sheets for leverage. You wanted more, contemplating if begging would endear him to seeing your side of things and fuck you into the mattress.

It was a very risky dice, taking a chance on whether you’d be allowed to cum or just be used for him to get off on and sent to the bathroom to wash up.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” he remarked, referring to the fact that in another scenario you’d normally be incredibly vocal about how rough and how fast you wanted him to take you.

“S-so good,” you stammer out quietly, eyes rolling as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly and hitting _that spot_.

“I knew you were just bratting up because you wanted my dick. You want more?”

“Please!” Your plead was cut off with a squeal as the next thrust was stronger, stroking the right places in you at the right pace.

“See what happens when you’re a good girl? All you have to do is ask nicely.” Your thighs started to twitch, pleasure bringing you steadily closer to your orgasm. Unable to think past the rough pace Jack settled on, you went back to your mindless whimpers and mewls as you finally got the fucking you’d fantasized about with your hands between your legs in his absence.

His pace was brutal yet you adored every moment of it, whining his name and keening as you got closer to your tipping point.

A small voice in the back of your mind worried about him stopping you but the former soldier was content to fuck you through it, even being so generous as to slid a hand between your legs to help stroke you to completion.

Your orgasm overtook you with a cry of his name as you buried your face in the mattress, well aware the neighbors might hear you otherwise. As you pushed his hand away from your overstimulated clit, his pace changed abruptly to one meant solely for his pleasure as you struggled to catch your breath and recover.

Thinking you were out of the woods with your climax secured and his surely not far behind you were caught off guard when his hand left your hip only to clap against your ass _again_ with a “Who do you belong to?” Not complaining but surprised, you yelped out his name as he continued his brutal pace, strong hips pressing into your sore backside each time he bottomed out in you.

There wasn’t much warning when he came, aside from you knowing that it had to be impending, until he bottomed out a final time and held you there. The room was silent aside from both of your heavy breathing and you were aware as he didn’t let go that the man seemed to have an impressively large load of cum for you.

Exhausted, you rested your head against the mattress as he clung to your hips, barely keeping your legs steady enough to keep your backside in the air as you drifted half in and out of sleep. A whimper escaped you as he withdrew his softening cock from from your sensitive folds, trying to fall onto your side only for his hands to catch your hips once more to stop you. “Hold still, I’m enjoying the view.”

And what a view you made, skin flushed with heat as the bruises started to form across your ass and thighs while your pretty pussy gaped for him as his cum dribbled out of you and trailed down your leg. It made him want to reach for his phone on the nightstand to take a picture though he refrained. This was an image that would stay burned in his memory, no assistance required.

As set as you were on falling asleep right where you were, Jack coaxed you out of the bed and into the tub, letting you doze against his chest as the pair of you rested in the water. Nosing at his collar bone, you drifted awake long enough to mutter a soft “I missed you” against his skin, earning a smile you didn’t see before drifting off again as he pressed his lips to the top of your head.

“I missed you too, Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
